A broad-based and diverse translational research program that is collaborative, multidisciplinary, and interrelated requires specific administrative leadership and support to be successful. The University of Michigan Head and Neck SPORE consists of an ambitious, highly integrated and synergistic program of four major research projects, and a comprehensive program for selection, support and evaluation of pilot research projects and career development awards. Our Administrative Core has been a very successful shared resource that maintains the focus on the translational goals, institutional commitment and adequate infrastructure support for clinical / basic science integrated efforts. The DM H&N SPORE Administration and Translational Trials Support Core has committed significant resources for program organization, coordination, data management, community outreach, computer support and management services necessary to link each project and achieve overall SPORE goals. This Core acts as a central information clearinghouse, and provides organization for all meetings, budgets, financial reporting, data management, quality control, activity reports, problem solving, scientific leadership, and solicitation of new ideas and faculty. Oversight of day-to-day operations of the Tissue Core is provided by this Core and collaborative efforts between all core resources and SPORE projects is facilitated in this office. Patient Advocate activities and initiatives with community physicians in the SPORE Network are coordinated by this Core. The Core is responsible for program evaluation, recruitment and support of Internal and External reviewers, and administrative support and evaluation of the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs. Gregory T. Wolf, M.D., Chair of Otolaryngology- Head and Neck Surgery functions as PI and is responsible for planning and implementation, reporting and assessment of all aspects of the SPORE Program. He has extensive experience in multidisciplinary translational research. The Core is organized to maximize oversight, investigator support, enhance patient care, and electronic data management through the use of formal seminars, meetings and reports. To ensure success, he has committed significant effort (20%) to this Core. The operation of this Core enhances and facilitates the unqualified success of this SPORE effort and thereby has a direct, favorable impact on the treatment, morbidity and mortality of head and neck cancer.